


A Surprising Request

by strongcoffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Sub Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongcoffee/pseuds/strongcoffee
Summary: “I have an urge,” Thor rumbled as he ran the width of his palms up Loki’s torso then began rubbing his nipples in slow, firm circles with the pads of his thumbs.Loki took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he enjoyed the sensation of being touched. “That’s…nothing new,” he said distractedly, watching the pink tips on his chest pebble beneath the caress, the nubs pushing up and down against his skin then flicking back to the centre every time Thor let them go.“I have…” Thor paused, “…A *particular* urge.”Note: You're most likely to enjoy this fic if you like the idea of a flirty, masculine, bath-blissed Thor dominantly bottoming a younger, more submissive Loki. Because that's the gist. :)





	A Surprising Request

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> I used the above note because boys (submissive or otherwise) topping older boys/men is a kink of mine, yet I don't seem to see such fics floating around. But I loved the idea of writing one for these two, so I have. :)
> 
> No ages are specified but in my own headcanon Thor has turned 18 and Loki is around 14. These are just suggestions though, feel free to completely ignore them! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Onwards.

The first thing that hit Loki as he opened the door to his chambers on this particularly chilly evening was the humid heat of the room - it was utterly stifling. The second thing he noted was the heady scent of lavender oil - the one he used conservatively in his hair and liberally in his baths. Yes, his baths, someone had been bathing in his adjoining bathroom, and with it, making full use of his personal belongings.

Of course, there could be only one person responsible for this blatant disregard for private property, and right enough, there, at the centre of his four-poster bed, commandeering almost the entire item of furniture, was the bulky frame of his big brother.

Thor lay naked on his back, his toned arms splayed haphazardly above his head - one stretched diagonally across the pillows, knuckles drumming idly against the headboard on the far side, while the other was bent at the elbow, the hand belonging to it making loose twirling motions in the air; his hair was damp, and while most wet-darkened, blond tendrils were tucked behind his ears, several of them still hung wildly across his face; his legs were spread casually and inappropriately wide, his cock lying thick and limp against his thigh, and the toes of his feet flexed and curled in time to a rhythm that presumably matched the part-baritone, part-falsetto, but continuously off-key tune that he was presently humming as he stared at the drapes above the bed with glazed, half-lidded eyes.

Anyone else might have mistaken such a display for inebriation or delirium, but Loki knew better. Thor had merely spent __far too__ long in a bath __far too__ hot, and whenever he did, always behaved in a blissful and luxuriously lazy manner afterwards.

He closed the door, took off his boots, and moved towards the bed expecting to be noticed - even giving a polite cough - but Thor continued to stare dreamily at the drapes as he reached the chorus. It was only when Loki approached the mattress and clambered up beside him in the modest space that his brother didn’t occupy - enough to lay his small body on its front with his skinny legs crossed at the ankles in the air - that his presence was acknowledged at all. Thor lolled his head to the side on the pillow, half his face obscured by the bulge of triceps in his raised arm, and offered him a dopey grin, a blue eye twinkling in the candlelight beneath wet, pointed eyelashes. _What a handsome idiot._

Loki rested his chin in the bridge of his threaded fingers, a tiny smile abruptly shifting into an expression of feigned bewilderment. “Has anyone been in my chambers, Brother?” he asked curiously, looking around the room, “Because you know, I could _swear _that someone has used my bath, but I just don’t know_anyone_ who would be_brazen_ enough to do such a thing.”

Thor’s grin widened, and he blinked slowly and contentedly. “I did. It was me,” he stated, seeming just a little too proud of himself for Loki’s liking. He thought his brother might apologise, or better yet, attempt to deny the undeniable, like a child covered in crumbs blaming the missing cake on the dog.

But no.

“I see,” he sighed regretfully. “That’s a pity. Do you know what happens to people that use my bath without asking?” He reached thin little fingers out to touch the short wisps of Thor’s exposed underarm hair, stroking and toying with it.

“Why, I have no idea, Little Brother,” Thor said with practiced ignorance, indulging him. “What happens?”

“They _die_,__” Loki warned, eyes flying open with melodrama.

Thor gave a short exaggerated gasp then smiled. “Well, that’s just dreadful.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Loki shrugged apathetically.

Languidly raising his forearm from the bed, Thor combed his fingers through Loki’s hair with clumsy, random swipes, messing it far more than he tamed it. “Should I settle my debts then? Hmm?” he asked, playing along with wonderful commitment. “Say farewell to my loved ones?”

Loki nodded solemnly, trying his best not to giggle. “I think you ought to make preparations.”

The corner of Thor’s mouth quirked up and he started to move - unhurried and with minimal effort. He gently rolled Loki onto his back then crawled between his legs, placing a large, hot hand beneath his tunic. The fabric pooled around his wrist, and he slowly began to unveil Loki’s pale tummy as he dragged it upwards.

Loki watched as his brother leaned down to plant three slovenly kisses on him; one at the hem of his top, one at the waistband of his leggings, and finally, one right on his bellybutton, the quick dip of a thick tongue and the cool, feathery touch of a damp blond mane making him squirm and titter with ticklishness.

“I’ve been waiting for you, you know,” Thor said with a deeper and more sincere tone, rising on his knees and tugging at his tunic.

Loki lifted his arms to help his brother undress him from the waist up. “Oh? And mffwhy’s that?” he asked, his voice muffled as the fabric moved over his face before it was removed and thrown on the floor. He blew a strand of black hair out of his eyes and when he did, met Thor’s gaze. His brother’s doe-eyed expression, however peaceful, was laced with a quiet self-assurance that bothered Loki._What was Thor up to?_

“I have an urge,” Thor rumbled as he ran the width of his palms up Loki’s torso then began rubbing his nipples in slow, firm circles with the pads of his thumbs.

Loki took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he enjoyed the sensation of being touched. “That’s…nothing new,” he said distractedly, watching the pink tips on his chest pebble beneath the caress, the nubs pushing up and down against his skin then flicking back to the centre every time Thor let them go.

“I have…” Thor paused, “…A _particular_ urge.”

And as soon as the words were spoken, Loki caught sight of Thor’s cock starting to swell, thickening and lengthening before his eyes, the heavy flesh of it rising from his body to a half-mast state. Loki blushed. Whatever this ‘urge’ was, Thor was thinking about it that very moment.

He had to know. “What ur-?” But Thor grasped his chin, leaned down, and pressed soft, plump lips to his own littler ones in a series of slow, sensual kisses, tilting his head from side to side to taste him from every angle__.__

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, just a bit, and felt Thor do the same. They licked into each other, deeper each time, and as their tongues began to circle, he felt Thor grow fully erect against his thigh, the muscle giving an eager jolt every time a wet sucking sound escaped the join of their lips.

Thor’s arousal naturally sparked his own, and Thor must have felt it, must have wanted more of it, because he curled his fingers around the top of his leggings and peeled them off, one leg at a time, throwing them beside the discarded tunic and immediately pressing their bodies back together to feel his skin. Freed from the fabric, his willy had sprung up, and the tip now scraped against his brother’s slightly coarse pubic hair, making him shiver pleasantly and causing a steady throb in his pussy.

They shifted so that they could rub their cocks together - his own pushed down against his tummy under the weight of Thor’s more substantial and less yielding endowment - and as they both quietly kissed, Loki felt a bit of wet dribble and smear on him as pre-come oozed from his brother’s slit. It made him leak a bit of his own.

Eventually, Thor eased them apart, smiling at him, his blue eyes dark, dazed, and desirous. It wasn’t an unwelcome expression, but it did make Loki feel a little anxious. He watched suspiciously as Thor reached out to the bedside table and retrieved an object.

“I have oil,” Thor stated without context, opening his palm to reveal a blue glass bottle.

“Um…congratulations?”

Thor rested on his elbow and gently ran a finger up and down Loki’s arm, “_I_ thought…” he continued, “…we might make use of it. What do you think? Do you think you would like that?”

Loki narrowed his eyes and looked to the side with confusion. He found the gesture unnecessary - if this was to aid in their love-making, there was no need, his pussy was always wet enough. “I appreciate your concern Thor, but I can take you without it.”

The answer seemed to both surprise and amuse Thor. “It’s not for _you, _you silly thing,” he laughed, ruffling his hair, then whispered: “It’s for _me_.”

Loki pondered for a moment then began to giggle. “What? You’re going to lie by my side and give yourself a wet tug? _That’s_ not very sociable!” It wouldn’t be the first time he had witnessed it, and while it was admittedly arousing to watch his brother pleasure his big, wet cock, it wasn’t terribly good manners.

Thor gave a low chuckle and it made Loki feel like he had missed a joke. “Not today…” he offered, then hesitated, “…and…it wasn’t for my cock,” he finished with a suggestive lift of his eyebrows.

It took a moment, but when it dawned on Loki, a sudden tremor rippled throughout his body and he began to feel queasy. He couldn’t really be suggesting- “You don’t mean…”

As though he hadn’t quite grasped the situation, Thor clasped him beneath the jaw with the fingers and thumb of one wide hand, lightly squeezing both of his cheeks, causing his lips to bow. Thor then pulled his face close to his, moved to one ear, and whispered into it: “I want you to put your cock in me, Little Brother…” then moved to the opposite ear, “…make love to me…” and then brushed their lips together, saying nothing aloud, instead merely mouthing the obscene request against him: _‘Fuck me’._ And if it hadn’t been for the way his teeth bit through the ‘f’ and his tongue still gave a light clack through the ‘k’, Loki wouldn’t have believed that it had happened at all. His whole face prickled hotly and felt a little faint.

Thor had let Loki take him only once, when they first started to explore each other sexually, and despite them both enjoying it, his brother had since found his calling in taking him in the cunt, and that quickly became his preferred method of love-making.

They rarely discussed it afterwards, and when they did, did so only playfully - but Loki never forgot, and often thought about it when he touched himself, sometimes lining his index finger and thumb with a bit of spit and forming a small ‘o’ before pushing it tightly down over his willy with the fantasy that it was his elder brother’s arsehole. He never expected it to happen again though: he was still a boy and Thor was now a man, and men fucked boys, not the other way around.

“I-I…” Loki stuttered nervously, painfully aware of how confident he was not ten minutes ago, and how that confidence had been completely shattered in one single moment. “W-will I use the oil?”

Thor smiled, and Loki could have kicked himself for how childish he must have appeared.

“It’s already done,” Thor said.

And those words might just have killed Loki. “Y-you mean you’ve fingered yourself…on my bed?!”

“You object?”

“No, I…” But his sentence trailed off. That wasn’t what he had meant.

“Ohh,_I_ see…” Thor nodded, a slightly smug expression spreading across his features as a realisation seemed to hit him, “…You wanted to _watch_. You wanted to see your big brother play with his hole.”

Loki gulped. Well, of course he wanted to watch. The idea of his brother lying on his bed and fingering himself to prepare his body for a cock, produced some of the most decadent imagery ever to colour the inside of his mind. Did he use one finger or two?…Or three even? Did he get on all fours and reach behind his back to do it, or did he crouch down and reach behind his balls? Did his cock stiffen with arousal, or hang flaccid as he carefully carried out the task? Did he groan? Did he hiss? Was it painful? Was it pleasurable?

It was a moot point now though, the deed was done. So he just sat there, eyes wide and mouth closed, trembling slightly, looking like a spooked rabbit.

“That’s alright. I can do it again, just to show you,” Thor smiled, and Loki quickly grew excited at the prospect, his cock twitching and his pussy fluttering despite the fact that it would not be in play. He shuffled down the bed and sat cross-legged facing Thor.

Thor sluggishly raised himself against the pillows and let his legs fall shamelessly open. He took the bottle and uncorked it, throwing the stopper somewhere on the floor with a blithe flick of his wrist. He then poured an overly generous amount of oil over his middle finger, the majority of it drizzling onto the mattress, staining it without concern.

Loki watched with rapt attention as Thor tilted his hips a little and snaked a hand down to cup his sac so that he had an uninterrupted view. _And what a view_, thought Loki - he loved it. The generous round cheeks of his brother’s buttocks squished down into the mattress, parting with the splay of his thighs, and revealing an area where a light dusting of soft blond hair framed a patch of deep pink flesh, the skin glistening with oil and sweat. Right in the centre though, was the main attraction, a small raised wreath of muscle, the suck of which led to a tiny dark hole at its core. It managed to be breathtakingly masculine, yet surprisingly sweet. Who could guess that the elder prince of Asgard, The Mighty Thor - the one who slapped soldiers on the back as he guffawed at a joke, the one who drank ale and wrestled bears and slew giants - had such a beautiful bumhole.

Thor’s other hand came into view and an oil-wettened finger reached down to touch it. Loki observed with bated breath, and when the digit finally made contact, the fleshy ring contracted - maybe from the cool liquid, perhaps from the sensation of the finger, or possibly in response to a perceived threat, despite it being his own ministrations.

As if to soothe it, Thor began to circle his pucker with a light caress, quickly calming it down, but as the caress became more indulgent, more playful - drumming, sliding, and tickling - it became apparent that his brother was teasing him and showing off. And indeed, when he glanced up, Thor was reclining against the pillows with a smile on his face, clearly enjoying being watched.

Loki resumed his stare as Thor’s blunt fingertip pressed firmly against his hole, once, twice, before finally pushing inside. He heard his brother exhale in a long, steady breath as it was swallowed up, knuckle by knuckle. It was a steadier breath than his own.

When Thor had reached as far inside himself as he could go, he began to slide in and out, ever so slowly, so that Loki could see the oil glistening on his thick finger and around his entrance, his_ entrance_, because that’s what it was. It was how a man was entered by another man, fucked by a cock...as a woman was in her pussy, as _he _was in _his _pussy. _He was going to fuck his brother’s man-pussy_. A small whine escaped his throat, and he felt his willy jump at the thought.

“You like that, do you?” Thor asked, his voice gently rumbling in the quiet room. “Hm? Like to watch?”

Loki nodded without looking up.

“I don’t often do this, you know,” Thor continued, “Play with myself this way. But my need this evening is too great to ignore.” He removed his finger and the hole quickly closed again as if it had never been disturbed.

Loki had been so hypnotised by the little mouth of it that he barely registered Thor rising on his knees, crawling over to him, and pushing him down on the bed.

“Not the need for my own fingers of course…” Thor said before spitting into his palm and grasping Loki’s erection, slathering the wet up and down him. “…But the need…to have a cock in me.”

Loki couldn’t believe that he was hearing this.

Thor squatted over him, lowering himself on strong thighs until his slippery hole met with the pink tip of the (almost embarrassingly hard) spit-damp cock in his hand. Loki’s heart raced at the thought of being inside his brother, but despite the fact that this was his opportunity to take instead of being taken, he somehow didn’t feel in control at all.

“I care only for one particular cock though…” Thor said with a flirty smile as he ran the head around his entrance, still managing to talk despite Loki being unable to utter a single word. “…The pretty boy-cock of my little brother. Nothing else will satisfy me. Nothing else will make me come tonight.”

Loki considered that this may be a dream, that the humidity of the room had made him pass out and that he had never even made it to the bed. He was probably lying on the floor this very moment, his brother summoning a servant while trying to rouse him from unconsciousness. He decided not to fight it though. It was too good. Let his brother talk of cocks and fingering and holes, the worst that could happen is that he would wake up having had a wet dream - it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Do you want that too?” Thor asked, commanding his attention, “Do you want to feel the inside of me?”

“I…”

But Thor had already taken it as a yes.

He held him steady and slowly pushed the head of Loki’s cock inside himself with a groan, the tip burrowing easily but becoming a little more demanding on his hole as it flared, oil gathering around Thor’s rim as it kissed and sucked on the flushed crown of his cock. Loki gripped the sheets and gasped, the tight heat of his brother’s channel like nothing else.

He watched, his brow furrowed, as Thor gently slid down onto him with a soft ‘ah’, gradually engulfing him a little at a time. It felt…it felt…sublime, an embrace not unlike Thor’s own: warm and welcoming, but with a squeeze that stole the breath from your lungs.

“Mmm, that’s it,” Thor moaned quietly, slowly lifting himself up then carefully pushing himself back down.

“Y-you’re so tight,” Loki managed through a shaky breath.

The corner of Thor’s parted lips pulled into a smile. “Open…me up then, Little Brother, mmm…open me up on your cock.” And with that, pressed down a little harder.

It was more than Loki could bear, and he began to whine, already feeling close to spilling. “Thor, please, I…” But it only encouraged Thor who gripped his waist and started to thrust downwards with more force until the bed began to give a low creak.

Loki screwed his eyes shut, but Thor wouldn’t allow it. “Look at me…Little Brother…look at what you’re doing to me…” he breathed.

Loki opened his eyes to see Thor’s sweat-covered face and neck flushed red, his eyes almost black, his thick cock lightly bouncing between his open thighs and his heavy balls smacking against his skin as he fucked himself on him.

“No. Stop, Brother….p-please stop, I’m going to…” Loki tried, pushing at Thor’s knees, on the verge of breaking down - but it was too late. He threw an arm over his eyes and to his great shame, after less than a minute, ejaculated with a sob.

Thor started to slow down, squeezing his cock with the tight grip of his walls, wringing his come out of him until there was nothing left.

He continued to sit in his lap even as Loki grew soft inside him. “You came so…quickly,” he remarked, pleased, though clearly a little surprised. Loki knew it was only an observation, not an insult, but he was still horribly embarrassed. He removed his arm but turned his head to the side, still refusing to meet his gaze.

Perhaps Thor had then seen the damp around his eyes, because he gently pulled up off his cock and lay heavily on his chest, nuzzling at his neck as if to comfort. “My bumhole must have just felt too good on your willy,” he whispered childishly, and it was clearly an attempt to make light of the situation and to suggest that it wasn’t his fault. In some ways Loki wished that his brother had openly ridiculed him just so that he could kick and hiss and get angry, but his unrelenting affection made him feel powerless.

Even so, Loki wrapped his slim little arms around Thor’s neck and rested his chin on the top of his head, effectively saying that he wasn’t ready to look him in the eye but - much to his frustration - loved him all the same. Thor seemed happy enough with that, stroking up and down his flank with a firmly reassuring palm.

They stayed like that for a minute or so before Thor released himself from his grasp and rose on his knees. “Come now, let’s see what you’ve put in me, eh?” And Loki hesitantly looked up with a sniffle, rubbing a bit of wet from his eyes.

Thor pulled his sac up and held his entrance open between the ‘V’ of two fingers. It took a few moments and a small push, but a tiny trickle of white fluid appeared from his hole and dribbled down onto Loki’s thigh. Thor repositioned himself and the last few drops fell onto Loki’s soft cock instead. “Look at that,” Thor smiled, “You filled me up nicely. I knew you would.” It was admittedly a satisfying sight, and Loki felt happier knowing that he had done a good job of _that _at least.

“But you know…” Thor continued, reaching down and brushing over his come-splattered cock then lightly fondling his balls, “…I think there is a bit more seed in those healthy little plums of yours. And I want every last drop of it in me.”

Loki was stunned, he thought that was his one chance and it was over, but the very mention of a second try stirred his cock like the eager youth that he was. Thor must have noticed, as he openly stared between his legs.

“There, you see, you’re almost ready,” he nodded, wiping a tear from Loki’s cheek and lumbering up to the opposite end of the bed. He stuffed one pillow behind his head to prop himself up and another under his hips then parted his thighs, showing off his now reddened hole - a bit of white still glazing the rim - and began to lazily pull at the wrinkly skin between his balls.

Loki moved sheepishly towards him and sat between the splay of his legs. Thor reached out towards him and took his cock in hand, stroking him back to full hardness. It was only then, as he looked at Thor’s leaking erection, that he realised that his brother hadn’t flagged once during the entire process. Loki had been so busy thinking about himself that it hadn’t occurred to him how aroused Thor was about all this. It made him feel guilty for being so self-centred, but also gave him the confidence to please his brother the way he had wanted, the way that they had_ both_ wanted. He shuffled closer, holding his penis to Thor’s wet hole and giving it a nudge.

“That’s it,” Thor encouraged gently, “Put that cock in me.”

Loki slowly pushed the head against him until Thor’s muscles gave and he popped back inside. It had only been a few minutes, but the re-entry still caused his brother’s breath to hitch with the penetration.

“Mmn, Gods yes,” Thor groaned, bringing his legs a little higher, and reaching down to pull his cheeks further apart. The action tightened the skin around his hole, and unlike the first time, Loki could now clearly see how his cock caused the surrounding area to dip when he entered him and follow him out as he withdrew, his own prior release sliding between them, but the oil having dried enough to produce a nice bit of friction. He did it several times, just to watch, and Thor let him, seemingly content enough to simply see him enjoying himself.

Feeling a little embarrassed for dawdling, mindful only of the display of his own cock moving in and out of his brother’s anus, he glanced up. Thor was gazing down at the point where the their bodies joined, watching Loki move back and forth with a fond but lusty stare. He looked so sexy like that: relaxed, confident, and happy to be fucked. It was good to know that he was the only one to see him this way, and he suddenly felt the need to be closer and more intimate with him.

He lay himself down on Thor’s chest and shuffled up, clutching his shoulders.

Thor gave him a welcoming smile and placed a steady palm on the back of his neck. “That’s right. Come here,” he said, “Come here and make love to me. Your cock feels wonderful.”

Loki rolled into him slowly, trying to mimic the way Thor’s body moved when he made love, it was harder than it looked and his hips stuttered as he tried to keep the rhythm. He was staring at Thor’s chest as he concentrated, and he must have looked like he trying too hard.

Thor tipped his chin up, looking blissfully down at him. “You’re doing fine. Kiss me.”

Loki leaned in closer on his arms and Thor caught his lips and kissed him deeply, reaching his hands down to cup the cheeks of his bottom and guide his movements. It felt better when Thor was there to help create momentum and he soon found himself able to do it unaided - eager for a little bit more in fact.

He pushed in a bit harder and Thor groaned into his mouth, the sound pouring down his throat and vibrating in his belly. His brother tore them apart, spit clinging to his chin, and gave his neck a squeeze, urging him to do it again. He did, with a tiny grunt, and an ‘Ugh’ rose from the depths of Thor’s gut.

A spark of arousal ripped through him at the raw sounds. __They weren’t just ‘making love’ now, they were fucking, _he was fucking his brother_.__

_ _

“That’s it -ugh- that’s it,” Thor encouraged enthusiastically, “Show me…how much you want my hole…and I’ll show you…how much I want your cock.”

Roused by the words, Loki rose on his arms, his hands on either side of Thor’s chest, head hanging down, and began to set a quicker pace, his cock slipping wetly in and out of his brother’s arse. “Uhn…Brother,” he moaned. It felt so perfect.

In response, Thor began pushing down onto him so that their bodies slapped together as they met, his speech becoming crude and incoherent in his state of need. “That’s right…that’s good, let me see…let me see how my little brother…fucks a man.”

Loki wrapped his thin arms around Thor’s thighs and thrust as quickly as his body would allow, huffing breathlessly.

The slight shift changed the angle, and Thor let out an almost pained growl, his eyebrows pulling together. Loki had found his sweet spot and the terrible noise his brother produced prompted a sympathetic bleat from himself.

Thor suddenly grabbed his own cock and began fisting it furiously, clenching his teeth, his face turning a deep crimson, and Loki knew his brother had reached his peak. “Arrgh,” Thor cried, then his mouth dropped open and his head tipped back as thick ropes of semen ejected from his cock and hit his chest, gathering in the lines of his sweat-soaked muscles as he climaxed. It was stunning.

But Loki kept going, struggling to move past the clench of Thor’s walls as he tightened around him, but determined to come again, even if it killed him. He keened as he quickly and sloppily juddered inside him, the meat of Thor’s backside shaking with his desperate movements.

Thor reached down his spine and fumbled between the cheeks of his bottom, then to Loki’s shock, delved his fingers deep into his cunt and started roughly plunging them inside. The sensation of fucking his brother while being fucked on his fingers was overwhelming, and he started to whimper.

Thor had regained at least a semblance of composure, at least enough to speak anyway, and began to help his climax along through a string of vulgarities. “Does that feel good?…having your wet little cunt poked…while you stuff your big brother…full of cock? Hm?” He replaced his fingers with a thick thumb and used the juice covered digits to quickly flick over his clitoris, gripping his female sex in his hand. Loki was gasping for breath, saliva running out the side of his mouth and landing on Thor’s neck and jaw. “I’m going to make…you come…Loki,” Thor rasped, “Your big brother…is going to milk that pretty prick of yours…with his hole," he continued, then more quietly but no less dirtily added: "My secret…little…fuck-hole.”

The room around Loki spun as Thor hissed that final forbidden obscenity, and blotches appeared in front of his eyes as he orgasmed in both his cock and his pussy at the same time; his cock pushing out weak pulses of release against Thor’s inner walls; his pussy giving rhythmic convulsions around Thor’s thumb. He thought he might collapse. His arms quivered as if to confirm it.

Thor’s strong arms caught him on the way down, but his forehead still bumped limply against his brother’s shoulder. “Woah there, easy now,” Thor said, a little shocked, “It’s alright, you’re okay, you’re okay,” he repeated, laying him down against his chest, but his voice became a dull echo and Loki’s vision faded to black as he lost consciousness.

*

Loki awoke to the sound of his brother’s heartbeat and the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, but scarcely anything else, his eyes firmly shut.

He opened them slowly and lifted his head, gazing drowsily at Thor who smiled.

“You worried me there, Loki,” Thor said softly, “I thought you had died.”

Loki gave him a heavy-lidded smile in return. “I didn’t settle…my debts…” he murmured, “…or say farewell…to my loved ones.”

Thor was silent for a moment, but when the penny dropped, he began to laugh. “Well, you will just have to live to see another day then, won’t you?”

“Mm-hm,” he nodded gently, wrapping his arms around Thor, laying his head back down and sighing in the quiet of the room, enjoying the simple pleasure of the embrace. He felt surprisingly content. “Why…did you use…my bath?”

Thor stroked his hair and responded a little shyly: “I thought your oils would make me smell delicious, and you wouldn’t be able to resist me.”

Loki grinned against him. “You didn’t need that. Just offer me your bottom the next time,” he said cheekily, then paused. “There will…be a next time? Won’t there?”

Thor caressed the nape of his neck with his thumb. “I promise you. There will be a next time.”

Loki’s smile returned and he snuggled into Thor, making himself comfortable and inhaling the scent of lavender on his brother’s skin.

*

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that.
> 
> Thor rarely curses, so it's always fun when he does! Language! XD
> 
> I'm not sure how long Loki was lying there, but I imagine to Thor it was like having a cat fall asleep on you, where you know you should move, but you just don't have the heart to do it...and you like watching it. (three hours later) XD
> 
> Technically I have written a Bottom!Thor fic before (chronicling the first time Thor bottomed a younger Loki and wasn't nearly as confident), but it was nice to have Thor being the one asking for it this time instead of a horny little Loki after those sweet cheeks! XD
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :)


End file.
